She's All I Ever Had
by Ayame2004
Summary: A one shot story. During his time in jail at the military, a guest visits that we never saw. She gives him hope to add another quest to find the love of his life.


I watched "The Truth" finally, and after a night of depression, alcohol, and an old song by Ricky Martin, the words flowed from my mind down to my fingers and onto this page. It's a one shot, no revisions, no proof readers. It's the way the episode made me feel after he said that he was thinking about his son and his mother. It touched me deeply. The love and all that such. Anywhoo… I don't own the song by Ricky Martin, "She's All I Ever Need" Or the characters, which I did not name again. Enjoy and let my know what you think.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He sat in the dark, cold cell, waiting for the guards to come back and inflict as much brain washing pain on me as they can. His mind reeling at the situation that he had gotten himself in. 'What was I thinking?' He would ask himself over and over again. If he hadn't left her he could be living in a house with his son, watching him grow and laugh, with the love of his life at his side. His memory drifting back to the last 'session' he and his captors had held.

"What are you thinking?" The military man had asked.

"About my son. And his mother." I answered truthfully. That's what this was all about. The truth, right? The man did not like the response that he had given.

"Wrong answer!" He shouted at his wooden baton came crashing down against his body.

'Why did you leave?' His mind asked himself. He did not have a definitive answer. He had thought, at first, that it was for her own good. It was to allow her to keep their son safe from the men that depended on him to complete their 'slave race'. The information that he had received led him to believe it was for nothing. It was all going to end in just ten years. He remembered reading the encrypted file in the base. December 12th, the day the world would greet the alien race that he had tried his hardest to uncover.

His thoughts were ended abruptly when the door to his cell flew open. His torturer returning to ask the same question again.

"What are you thinking?" He asked again, he arm pulled back ready to strike when the wrong answer was delivered.

"She's all I ever had." He responded quietly. The officer did not hear this.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice rising to a demanding tone.

"She's all I ever had. She's all I ever need." He said louder. The guard was ready to beat him again when another office joined him.

"We have orders." He whispered. The offending officer nodded and walked out of the room, his head drooped down close to his chest. The cell door slammed shut.

He was surprised that he didn't get to feel the pain of the baton connecting with his abdomen again. There was a whisper in the room that drew his attention.

"What did you say?" The voice asked, mimicking the officer. He repeated the words again.

"Why did you leave? You know this is bigger then any one. You know they would do anything to keep this a secret. Even frame you for the death of a man that can not die." The voice said, a figure emerging from the shadows.

"It's not that easy." He responded.

"I've watched over her for you in your absence. You don't know what it has done to her. To give up your son to ensure his survival, you can't know how that feels." The voice was soothing. The figure glided over to the battered man sitting against the desolate wall.

"What are you doing here mom?" He asked.

"You don't understand the truth that you so desperately sought; it was in front of you the entire time. It is in her, her mind, her body, her love for you. It's all there." She whispered, sitting next to her son.

"It's the way she makes me feel." He whispered. "It scares me."

"Love is frightening." She whispered. And just like that she was gone.

"It's the way she makes me feel

It's the only thing that's real

It's the way she understands

She's my lover, she's my friend

And when I look into her eyes

It's the way I feel inside

Like the man I want to be

She's all I ever need"

"I have to see her again." He told himself, gaining strength from his alternate quest.


End file.
